Pas touche à mon frère !
by Ganna-Chan
Summary: Quand Edward se ramène avec une nouvelle petite amie pendue à son cou et que par malheur, celle ci est hébergée chez les frères Elric, ça ne plait pas à tout le monde. Surtout à Al, qui ne se gênera d'ailleurs pas pour le faire savoir ! /!\ possibilité de SPOILER et ELRICEST /!\
1. Chapter 1

Fic qui se passe après le film "The Conqueror of Shambala" C'est donc un gros spoiler si vous n'avez pas vu le film. J'ai mis rated K mais il changera au fil de l'histoire. Personnage inventée et elricest (si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas...) En tout cas je m'amuse bien à écrire cette fic et j'espere que vous vous amusez autant à la lire! Bonne lecture.

* * *

Mais où est encore passé cette andouille, hein ? Je ne sais pas. Mais j'aimerais savoir, justement. La soupe est froide depuis belle lurette maintenant. Le pire, c'est que je m'inquiète pour lui… Et dire que ça fait bientôt trois heure que je l'attends. Il pourrait au moins prévenir quand il rentre tard du travail, c'est moi qui commence à me faire des films après… Et c'est là que mon inquiétude triple en trois secondes. Mais d'habitude… Il a une heure de retard au grand maximum… Mais là… Je croise les bras sur la table et enfouis ma tête dedans en soupirant de lassitude, sans doute. Je pose une seconde le regard sur la pendule que je lorgne toute les deux minutes depuis deux heures et des brouettes que je suis assis sur cette foutue chaise à attendre bien sagement que cet idiot heureux daigne rentrer chez –nous- lui. Je fixe un moment l'aiguille de l'horloge qui avance avec une lenteur affligeante. Chaque petite seconde ma parait être une heure. Alors imaginez-vous trois heures... Le coucou sort soudain la tête de l'horloge en bois pour me faire sursauter brusquement sur ma chaise, qui commence par ailleurs à sacrément me mettre les fesses en compote… je calme les battements de mon cœur qui se sont si subitement accélérés et maudit au passage cette fichue horloge si bruyante. J'avais tout bien préparé : la table, j'ai fais tout le ménage (ce qu'il ne fait généralement pas), je lui avais préparé son plat préféré et lui il trouve moyen de ne pas venir. Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais bien sûr pas le laisser faire la cuisine. ? Et si par malheur je le laissais se mettre aux fourneaux, il serait bien capable de mettre le feu à la maison, tellement il est doué de ses dix doigts celui-là... Une fois, il est même parvenu à s'entailler un doigt rien qu'en coupant un morceau de pain... Je laisse un petit rire m'échapper à ce souvenir. ? Moi je ris, je ris, mais il n'est toujours pas de retour. J'en viens parfois même à me demander si de nous deux, c'est réellement lui l'aîné, j'ai peine à y croire… j'espère juste qu'il ne lui ait rien arrivé… Ca y est, je me fais des films et ce n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter… j'ai l'impression d'être une femme au foyer qui se fait du mouron parce que son mari ne rentre pas du travail. Je grimace à cette comparaison. C'est juste mon grand frère mais il faut bien avouer que la situation dans la quelle nous sommes est plutôt étrange et est vue d'un œil suspicieux par les gens d'autour. D'ailleurs, Nii-San m'a déjà dit que, lui, les gens, il s'en fout comme de l'an quarante… C'est tout lui ça… Il se fiche de tout et de tout le monde et ça lui cause bien souvent des désagréments. Je me demande se qu'il adviendrait de lui si je n'étais plus là pour le surveiller… Il finirait sûrement cannibale, tapit dans une grotte, armé d'un gourdin et qui mangerait quiconque viendrait le déranger. ? Je me lève et me frotte le derrière, c'est assez douloureux. J'abandonne, il finira bien par rentrer, non ? Moi, je vais me coucher. Il faudra vraiment que j'ai une sérieuse discutions avec lui demain matin. Oh, il va m'entendre. Je me déshabille donc rapidement et me glisse sous les draps. Je sais qu'il rentrera. Mais j'ai comme un très mauvais pressentiment... Je sens que le sommeil m'emporte, J'espère me tromper.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

J'ouvre un œil, puis le deuxième. C'est quoi ce bruis qui vient de la salle à manger ? Bah, sûrement Ed qui est rentré. Je sens une force cachée en moi s'éveillée et me permettre de ma sortir du lit. Il a plutôt intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse cette fois… j'enfile en vitesse un caleçon et un tee-shirt trop grand, ça fera l'affaire. J'entrouvre la porte et... mais attends... Il n'est pas seul là... J'entends une autre voix que la sienne. J'ouvre précipitamment la porte et me rut littéralement dans la salle à manger. J'en reste sans voix. Et d'ailleurs, la seule phrase concrète qui sort de mes lèvres est plutôt ... Prévisible ?

« C'est quoi ... `ça'. » Demandais-je en désarticulant littéralement tout les mots. Stooooop ! Arrêt sur image ! Mon cerveau a actuellement beaucoup de mal à bien analyser la situation et à trouver une réponse logique et concrète à cette scène horrifiante. Mon frère. Oui, le petit blond impulsif et susceptible que nous connaissons tous. Mon frère, main dans la main avec… ça ! J'ai une soudaine envie de vomir, une nausée insupportable. Une fille avec de grands yeux verts –trop- pétillants, de longue mèches jaunes poussin et un sourire parfait digne d'une pub pour dentifrice. Écœurant. Edward me sourit, un sourire que je ne lui connais pas. Toute les pièces du puzzle se mettent soudainement en place dans ma tête et c'est ce que j'espérais qu'il ne se passe jamais qui est en train de se passer. `Ca' me fait un sourire mielleux. Beurk. Je me tourne vers Ed, le visage dépité, et revient sur Ca. Elle recommence à m'envoyer des sourires.

« Tu dois être Al, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi tu sais ! Ah, `Ca' sait parler… Impressionnant, je n'aurais pas cru. Ed acquiesce.

- Ah, Al, je te présente Élisa, ma petite amie ! » Stooooop ! Arrêt sur image ! « Petite amie »… Non…non NON ! Pas possible. Je le savais pourtant, dés que j'ai vu leurs mains enlacées. Alors pourquoi, maintenant qu'il l'affirme à voix haute, ça me fait si mal ? Face à mon silence, Ed me lance un regard pressant. Aller mon p'tit Alphonse, tu peux le faire… Vas-y dis le, dis le, dis le…

« Enchanté… Ils se réjouissent tout deux comme s'ils étaient un couple face à leur môme qui vient de dire son premier mot, écœurant. Ed qui rentre avec une fille agaçante, faussement gentille, trop voyante et superficielle, comment cela pourrait-il encore empirer ?

_- _Elisa est étudiante en première année de médecine ici à Londres, elle n'a pas encore de logement, donc on va l'héberger jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait une situation plus stable. » … Mon cœur vient de sortir de ma poitrine, je crois, d'après la douleur. J'ai une énorme boule en travers de la gorge. C'est mon frère, c'est sa vie après tout, pourquoi le fait qu'il ait une petite amie m'affecte à ce point ? On est tout l'un pour l'autre, Ok. Mais… et puis c'est quoi ces larmes dans mes yeux. Les pires des merdes m'arrivent toujours à moi… Je dois être maudit. Oui c'est ça, maudit.

« J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas… Après tout c'est votre appartement, j'ai un peu l'impression de m'inviter, je suis confuse. Elle fait mine d'être dépassée par la situation. Quelle piètre comédienne… Mais l'autre quiche est trop amoureux pour entrevoir la vérité à travers ses mensonges. J'ai honte, n'empêche. Serais-je… Jaloux ? D'elle ? Impossible. Peut être qu'avec toutes ces années passées en Compagnie de Nii-San, je me le suis approprié. Après tout c'est la seule famille qu'il me reste, mon seul point de repère, la seule personne à laquelle je tiens vraiment. Ma seule attache. Et cette fille est en train de le faire changer, je le vois, et ça me terrifie. Je déglutis péniblement. Galère, très galère. La boule que j'ai dans la gorge m'empêche de respirer. Non, je n'aime pas cette situation, je ne l'aime pas du tout. Je tourne les talons en m'efforçant à sourire.

« Désolé, Nii-San, j'ai mal à la tête, simple migraine, je vais aller me recoucher un moment.

- Oh, oui, si tu ne te sens pas bien… Mais tu es sûr que ça va, Al, tu as une drôle de tête.

- Je viens de te le dire, juste un bon mal de crâne, un peu de repos et tout ira pour le mieux, je te le dis, ça va.

- Dans ce cas.

Je cours presque le long du couloir et m'enferme à double tour dans ma chambre. Mes jambes se dérobent soudain sous mon poids, je cède. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment, et j'avais bien raison… Si j'avais su… Et puis pourquoi je suis jaloux de cette fille ? Je la hais, de toute la haine du monde, je la déteste. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle me vole ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde. Bon sang… Je m'étonne moi-même de ma réaction, ça ne me ressemble pas. Un petit frère normal aurait été heureux que son aîné ait trouvé son bonheur avec une jeune femme. Pas moi. J'en viendrais même à souhaiter qu'elle se noie dans sa fichue tasse de thé… Pas mal de filles tournaient autour de son frère, mais aucune ne l'avait jamais intéressé… Alors pourquoi elle ? La jalousie est un vilain défaut, c'est ce qu'on m'avait toujours dit. La jalousie est un sentiment d'égoïste. Oui, mon frère est mon frère, rien qu'à moi, et je compte bien le récupérer, par n'importe quel moyen que ce soit !

A suivre...

* * *

Voila ! J'espère que ça vous a plus ! Si c'est le cas, reviewez ! Et si c'est pas le cas, expliquez moi pourquoi, j'accepte toute les critique, pour m'améliorer.

A plus tard pour le prochain chapitre!


	2. Chapter 2 : Une belle erreur

Salut la compagnie ! (bruis de fanfare) U_U

Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitreeeuuh :D Si vous appréciez les persos d'FMA, ne lisez pas ce qui va suivre…xDD Sinon ca va vous pourrir à tout jamais la vision que vous avez d'eux x)DEFINITIVEMENT ! Je vous prouve ici que, non, Al n'est pas si Angélique que ça et peut être très vicieux ! XD

* * *

S'il y a bien un truc que je n'ai pas envie de faire, c'est de me lever… pas pour les voir se faire des mamours pendant des heures, je pense que si par malheur je me retrouvais devant une telle scène, il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour que l'autre quiche n'ait plus un seul petit cheveu sur sa petite tête… et pareil pour Ed. Moi jaloux de cette fille… Ça me rend malade… Et d'abord POURQUOI, pourquoi, je vous le demande, je suis jaloux, POURQUOI ? Il fait ce qu'il veut après tout. S'il a envie de se faire la première gourde qui passe… A ça y est ça recommence, j'enrage ! C'est quoi mon problème exactement ? Une sorte de possessivité maladive aggravée envers mon grand frère ? Mais quel idiot, j'aurais du le savoir, avec toutes ces filles qui lui voletaient autour comme des mouches autour d'un pot de miel… (Notez l'originalité dont fait preuve l'auteur avec cette comparaison…) j'aurais du m'y préparer psychologiquement, à ce qu'il se ramène un jour avec une fille à son bras. Je me roule en boule sous ma couette en poussant un gémissement plaintif. Je finis par sortir de mon lit, ouvre en grand la fenêtre et découvre le magnifique soleil de juin. Au moins, le temps était encore de mon côté. Si en plus le mauvais temps s'y été mis, ça aurait vraiment été le comble… Je m'habille vite fait bien fait et sort de ma chambre en listant tout les cas de figure possible devant lesquels je pourrais me trouver quand j'aurais passé la porte du couloir. Je n'avais pas prévu ça, en revanche… `Ça' est là… mais pas Nii-San. Elle relève la tête et me fait un grand sourire. Ca y est, les nausées reviennent à la charge. Un sourire se dessine soudain sur mes lèvres. Nii-San étant absent, il n'y a que `Ca' et moi… J'ai comme une petite idée plus que plaisante en travers de l'esprit, tout d'un coup. Dois-je ou non la mettre en pratique… ? Ça ne serait pas très gentil mais tellement marrant… Son sourire me donne envie de vomir mais je m'assois tout de même bien en face d'elle en essayant de lui sourire le plus gentiment possible, et la tromperie semble très bien prendre…

« Bonjour Alphonse, ton mal de tête est-il passé ? Me demande-t-elle gentiment en continuant son activité actuelle : préparer à manger… je ne mangerais JAMAIS ce qui été préparé par ses mains… pleines de doigts… pleins d'ongles… manucurés !

- Oui ça va beaucoup mieux, ne vous en faites pas… (Heureusement qu'elle n'a pas vu mon sourire à l'instant sinon elle serait sans doute partit en courant… Ce qui n'aurait pas été une si mauvaise chose en soit…Si ?) Au fait où est …

- Edward ? Oui, il est partit il y a un moment, il ne m'a pas dit ce qu'il allait faire, il m'a juste dit de m'occuper de faire à manger… Alors voila, je fais à manger, et au fait, tu peux me tutoyer.

Non seulement elle ne me laisse pas finir mes phrases et me coupe la parole mais en plus c'est pour me dire ça… Stoooop Arrêt sur image… faire à manger… ? Mais c'est moi qui fais à manger d'habitude ! C'est quoi cette blague ? Il a confiée une tâche que je fais habituellement à cette gourde… ? Pas possible… et pourtant elle est bien entrain de découper des oignons… J'y crois pas… Il est entrain de me remplacer par… CA ! Elle me regarde bizarrement là… Normal, vu la tête que je fais, ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant… Je me reprends vite et reprends tout aussi vite mon sourire faussement gentil et innocent.

- Oh, je vois. Il a sûrement du aller dans ce bar là, où il va souvent… Je lâche ces derniers mots d'un ton absent comme si cela était tout à fait normal et parfaitement habituel. Elle stop son mouvement et son sourire s'efface aussi, elle fronce légèrement les sourcils et analyse attentivement chaque trait de mon visage, cherchant à interpréter ma dernière phrase. J'ai enfin réussit à effacer ce sourire énervant de son visage, je suis heureux. Désolé ma jolie… tu ne me piqueras pas mon frère…

- De quoi parles-tu ? Quel bar ? Ça y est… elle mord à l'hameçon… quelle naïveté… Nii-San… je suis désolé d'en arriver là mais… je ne te veux que pour moi !

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, il m'a dit que j'étais trop jeune pour y aller de toue façon… Je crois que c'est un bar où l'on peut voir des spectacles de dance et de chant… Enfin, je n'en suis pas sûr mais je crois qu'il a une fois mentionné que c'était un « cabaret » Il y va très souvent, je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait, mais il revient toujours un peu débrayé, il fait la fête je suppose, là bas… » Elle a définitivement abandonné son sourire vomitif et arbore maintenant un regard coléreux et une expression légèrement haineuse et déçue. Des larmes lui picotent les yeux, je crois. J'y suis peut être allé un peu fort… Je ne veux faire de mal à personne… juste… juste récupérer mon grand frère… c'est tout… Et si pour ça je dois tout faire pour l'éloigner de lui, je le ferais, tempi… Je ne sais pas si je dois être satisfait ou pas de cette victoire… Je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait réagir comme ça et se mettre à pleurer… On dirait Winry… je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur… D'ailleurs, si Winry voyait que Nii-San s'est casé, elle ne serait pas du tout contente… elle qui était amoureuse de lui… Je croise les bras sur la table alors qu'elle reprend son activité plus dynamiquement que tout à l'heure, mais surtout beaucoup moins soigneusement… Trop vite même, puise qu'elle me coupe le doigt dans un petit cri étouffé de surprise et de douleur. Elle porte le doigt en sang à sa bouche en soupirant. Je lui tends un mouchoir. Je m'étonne moi-même, après tout c'est à cause de moi si elle s'est coupée… pff… comme si j'allais me faire pardonner en lui donnant un clinex… Elle le saisi de sa main valide et enserre son index avec le papier bientôt maculé de sang. On entend soudain la porte s'ouvrir et Nii-San entre tout sourire dans l'appartement.

« Salut tout le monde ! Lance-t-il d'un ton enjoué. Elle l'accueille avec un air sombre et plein de reproches qui étonne le blond au plus haut point, stupéfait. Quant à moi, je baisse la tête, trop honteux que tout ça soit de ma faute… Je me lève précipitamment et me dirige vers ma chambre, espérant que personne ne me vois m'éclipser…

« Al, où tu vas ? On va manger… M'indique-t-il en regardant la blonde qui elle-même le lorgne avec des yeux mauvais.

- Je n'ai pas faim, désolé…

- Mais…

- Edward, j'ai à te parler… Lâche-t-elle d'un ton froid, me laissant le champ libre pour m'enfermer à double tour dans ma chambre. Je me recouche, essayant en vain de m'endormir, trop préoccupé par ces deux voix dont le ton s'élève petit à petit dans la pièce que j'ai récemment quittée. Je ne comprends pas le sens de leurs paroles mais je sais que c'est de ma faute, forcément… Des pas retentissant dans le couloir me font sursauter, sans doute Nii-San… Mon cœur s'emballe. J'ai fais quelque chose que je n'aurais pas du… Je me fais le plus petit possible sous mes couvertures… Espérons que je me trompe… Quelqu'un frappe à la porte de ma chambre, et je suis sûre que c'est lui… J'entends sa voix froide et à travers le panneau de bois.

« Al, faut qu'on parle. »

Je regrette déjà…

* * *

Un petit review siouplé ? ^^


	3. Chapter 3 : Sentiments Entremêlés

Salut les gens ! ^^ Me revoilà pour le chapitre 3 ! Attention musique ! :D –Gros silence- -_- Ok… Bon, ce chapitre tant attendu (heu lol) est enfin posté ! Je vous prévien, l'humour contenu dans les précédent chapitre se casse un peu la gueule dans celui-là… Mais bon… Enjoy ! :3 (désolée de l'attente, panne d'internet… vive SFR… )

* * *

Oh non… Non ! Je me recroqueville encore plus sous ma couverture en espérant qu'il abandonne mais les coups frappés sur ma porte se multiplient… Pour mon plus grand dam… Quand soudain, plus rien. Plus de bruis, plus de « Al, ouvre cette porte ! » Je me détends un peu et comprends bien vite mon erreur quand je me rends compte qu'il est entré. Non… première pensée cohérente dans ma tête « Je fais semblant d'être mort, mode opossum enclenché ! » J'entends ses pas sur le planché et je sais qu'il avance vers moi. Je sens le matelas s'affaisser sous son poids alors que mon cœur se met à battre la chamade. J'essai de respire le plus lentement et le plus régulièrement possible mais mes inspirations s'accélèrent inévitablement tant mon cerveau est en manque d'oxygène, ce qui l'empêche d'exécuter sa fonction première : raisonner posément. Ce qui m'est absolument impossible en ce moment. Sa voix me sort soudain de mes pensées. Mais elle est trop rude à mon gout…

« Al, ne fais pas semblant je sais très bien que tu ne dors pas. Lâche-t-il sèchement en gardant les yeux rivés sur la forme qui se dessine à travers les couvertures. Je n'abandonne pas, pourtant… Et arde les yeux bien fermés et n'oscille même pas. Rester calme… Oui c'est ça, calme…

- Al… Cette fois-ci sa voix me fait rouvrir les yeux dans un hoquet de stupeur. Elle n'est plus froide bien au contraire et je me sens rougir, d'un coup… Il entend ce changement dans ma respiration et me saisi le poignet dans l'intension de me tourner, pour que nous soyons face à face… ce qu'il effectue sans résistance de ma part, encore trop choqué par le ton presque sensuel qu'il à prit pour prononcer mon nom…

- J'avais raison tu ne dormais pas… En ce moment, j'ai du mal à sonder son regard… Coléreux, triste, attendrit ? Je ne peux l'assurer… Peut être un peu de chaque… Je crois qu'il m'en veut. J'évite son regard le plus possible mais il pose bien vite sa main sur ma mâchoire pour m'obliger à le regarder alors qu'il me tient toujours fermement, trop fermement, par le poignet. J'essai de me sortir de cette position inconfortable mais il ne m'en laisse pas la possibilité.

« Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal !

- Pas tant que tu ne t'ais pas expliqué ! Jamais de ma vie il n'avait utilisé une voix si autoritaire et froide pour me parler, jamais. Bizarrement, ça me vexe énormément au point même de me faire monter les larmes aux yeux. Il resserre sa prise sur mon poignet que j'entends craquer légèrement. Il ne se rend pas compte de sa force… il va finir par me le casser…

- Aller, j'attends, explique moi pourquoi tu as dis ça ?! Cri-t-il presque, haineux. Jamais je ne l'avais vu ainsi en colère… Pourtant il l'a été… mais jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il pourrait un jour me regarder avec ses yeux là… Malgré la douleur qui s'intensifie, je décide de jouer l'ignorance… je n'ai plu s rien à perdre…

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parle, et puis lâche moi à la fin ! J'essai par tous les moyens de me détacher de son emprise mais rien n'y fais, il me serre trop fort… Et ça commence vraiment à me faire mal.

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Et regarde-moi quand je te parle ! Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?! Al ! » Je me fais violence pour m'empêcher de pleurer. Je ne peux que me taire ! Qu'est-ce que je pourrais lui dire ? « Désolé de me comporter comme ça mais pour une raison que j'ignore je me sens obligé de pourri la vie à ta gourde de copine ! » Ou mieux encore : « Je suis ton frère mais je suis amoureux de toi, donc je suis en crise de jalousie ! » Stoooop… Arrêt sur image ! Je ne sens plus la douleur… Je me contente de répéter ma dernière pensée en boucle dans ma tête pour trouver le mot qui cloche… Amoureux… Non. Non, non, non, non… En fait je viens juste d'admettre une vérité refoulée… Là mes larmes se permettent de couler sans ma permission et je ne l'ai en empêche pas… trop choqué par cette notion d'amour… Je suis amoureux… De quelqu'un de mon propre sang… Un garçon qui plus est… Mon frère. Mais pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ? Il y a pleins de gens formidables sur cette terre non ? Alors pourquoi il faut que je sois amouraché de mon frère ? Non… Jamais je ne pourrais expliquer un tel acte envers cette fille sans mentionner le fait que je sois amoureux de Nii-San… Donc je me contente de me replier sur moi-même, abandonnant mon poignet à cette douloureuse étreinte et me mets à pleurer toute les larmes de mon corps. C'est tout ce que je peux faire, de toute façon… Il remarque mes larmes soudaines et me regarde sans rien dire. Que dire ? Il ne comprend pas ma réaction. Et c'est normal, même moi je ne me comprends pas moi-même, alors c'est vous dire… La pression sur mon poignet droit diminue doucement jusqu'à ne plus être du tout. Je m'empresse de ramener mon poignet à moi sans le regarder pour autant. Je ne veux pas le voir… S'il n'est pas capable de comprendre… alors ce n'est pas mon frère…

« Al…

- Vas-t'en.

- Al, je…

- VAS-T'EN ! Je le regarde enfin, les joues baignées de larmes. Je veux qu'il s'en aille, loin. Très loin. Pour que j'oublie l'horrible déchirure que j'ai au cœur. L'insupportable douleur qui me tiraille la poitrine. Je veux qu'elle cesse. Je ne veux plus te voir… Sors… IMMEDIATEMENT ! Il me regarde et arbore soudain la même expression qu'à son arrivée : froide comme la glace. Il se lève et se dirige d'un pas décidé vers la porte, les poings serrés et parle sans se retourner.

- Cette discussion n'est pas finie… Ces derniers mots résonnent dans ma tête comme une litanie obsédante, alors que je l'entends claquer la porte et enfin s'éloigner. Plus il est loin et mieux je me porte… Qu'il y reste avec sa blonde… Amoureux de mon frère, pff… On aura tout vu… Je sèche d'un geste vif mes larmes en portant mon poignet à ma bouche. Il m'a bien amoché n'empêche… Je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait être violent… Je ne veux pas qu'il me frappe, je veux qu'il ait des gestes doux… comme dans mes rêves… Mais justement, ce ne sont que des rêves, la réalité et tout autre. Jamais il n'aura pour moi les mêmes sentiments que j'ai pour lui. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? J'aimerais qu'on m'aide. Qu'on me guide… Je ne sais pas si je dois écouter mes sentiments qui me disent de me battre pour les séparer ou ma raison qui me dicte de me taire et de supporter cet amour impossible en silence. Quelle solution est la plus juste ? Je n'en sais rien. Cela fait trop de questions sans réponses à mon gout… Pourquoi tout ne peut pas être simple ?! Je l'aime il m'aime et la vie est belle ! Mais non… Il faut qu'il y est cette … fille … Pour venir me gâcher la vie… Quelques minutes passent… Je ne trouve pas le sommeil, hanté par son image. Je regarde par la fenêtre, le ciel est découvert, les étoiles sont de sortie. Ca me rappelle quand Nii-San et moi regardions les étoiles étant petits… C'était notre activité préférée. Parfois même on emprunter la lunette astronomique de papa pour les voir de plus prêt… Elles sont si fades ce soir. Elles me paraissaient tellement plus belle quand il était avec moi pour les contempler… je doute qu'un jour on puisse refaire ça… Parce que nous ne sommes plus des enfants, parce qu'il a changé… Trop changé… Et pas qu'en bien. Oui, laquelle de mes deux solutions est la bonne… je réfléchis pas mal là-dessus… Je dois me décider… Les minutes passent et les étoiles ne me donnent aucune réponse… Je me rallonge et ferme les yeux. J'ai réfléchit, puis j'ai prit ma décision. Je ne sais pas qi c'est la bonne… Mais il a fallut faire un choix. Je trouve enfin le sommeil et il m'emporte.

On verra bien ce que ça donnera…

* * *

C'est la joie =_= Je vous avais prévenue… c'est légèrement Dramatique mais bon… Al s'est rendu compte de ses sentiments et a prit une discision… Mais laquelle ?

J'en appelle au dieu des fics… Dites au père noël qu'il m'apporte des reviews… Siouplééé…. *prit*


	4. Chapter 4 : Pluie Londonniène

Salut salut ! :smile: Me revoilà dans un nouveau chapitre ! ^^ Bon, j'ai remarqué que ce n'était pas trop la joie dans la dernier donc retour de la bonne humeur avec celui-ci ! Enfin, au-delà du fait que Ed et Al se font la gueule, un peu d'humour en plus quoi ! Je tenais à remercier celles et ceux qui me lisent et surtout Loupdu77 qui me laisse des reviews un minimum constructif et rien que pour ça tu vois, je vais m'améliorer ! n_n Je sais que je ne poste pas très souvent et je m'en excuse, mais j'ai une vie très remplie ! (heu…lol) (au fait, vous vous êtes rendus compte que j'adore les points de suspension ? Je trouve que ça donne un style ^^) Bref, je vous laisse à mon 4eme chapitre, bonne lecture !

* * *

Je dors, je dors, je dors, quand soudain, quelqu'un vient bourriner contre ma porte à coups de marteau piqueur. A 07 h 00 du matin… Je l'entends comme un bruis vague et lointain qui se rapproche au fur et à mesure que je sors du sommeil, superbement accompagné par des « Alphonsesortdecelitmaintenant ! » j'avoue qu'il me faut bien quelques minutes pour détacher les mots les uns des autres et comprendre le sens de sa phrase. De toute façon, il n'abandonnera pas tant que je ne lui aurais pas répondu. Et je n'ai pas tellement envie qu'il défonce ma porte alors…

« C'est bon, c'est bon, je suis réveillé là ! » J'attends un peu avant de l'entendre s'éloigner à pas rapides. Je soupire et me lève aussi lentement que possible, pour m'habiller aussi lentement que possible. Quoi ? Ca se voit tant que ça que je n'ai absolument pas envie de les voir ? Sûrement… En plus il vient d'interrompre un merveilleux rêve dont il était l'acteur principal et dont j'éviterais de citer le contenu… Toujours est-il que maintenant je suis réveillé et qu'il n'est même plus question de prétexter un mal de tête carabiné pour espérer aller me recoucher bien sagement. Je sors de la chambre, encore mal réveillé et marche dans le couloir en me préparant psychologiquement à tous les cas de figures qui pourront se trouver devant moi après la porte du couloir. A croire que ça devient une habitude… En tout cas je vais sûrement me faire sermonner violement et peut être même devoir présenter des excuses à l'autre sangsue blonde. M'excuser pour quoi au juste ? Je n'ai pas essayé de l'étouffer que je sache. Bien que ça ne soit pas l'envie qui m'en manque… Il serait peut être temps que je m'inquiète là, je commence quand même à avoir des envies de meurtre. D'ailleurs je me demande quand commencent ces fameuses études de médecine… On sera beaucoup plus tranquille quand elle sera en train de travailler à mon avis. Je mets mes belles hypothèses de côté et pose la main sur la poignée de la porte en inspirant un grand coup. Ok, c'est partit… J'ouvre la porte d'un geste mesuré alors que deux regards insondables se posent sûr moi avant de se détourner alors que je me dirige vers la cuisine dans le but de prendre une tasse de thé. Aujourd'hui il pleut… Et oui, trois jours de beau temps non stop ici c'est trop demandé. Moi, le mauvais temps ça me déprime complet… Je reviens vers la table où ils sont assis en évitant soigneusement leurs regards. Je dépose ma tasse dans l'évier au passage et me rapproche en regardant mon frère, quand je repense à ce qui s'est passé hier… Je croise son regard et tout semble indiqué qu'il n'est pas prêt de me pardonner ma petite folie de la veille…

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as réveillé si tôt ? Ma question sonne plus comme un reproche qu'autre chose et le ton de ma voix est bien plus sec et cassant que voulut mais il me regarde néanmoins.

- Parce qu'on va faire des courses en centre ville et que tu vas nous accompagner. A cet instant même je remarque que sa voix n'est pas non plus douce comme du petit lait….. Stoooop arrêt sur image ! (ça faisait longtemps…) courses… Faire des courses… Il est sérieux… ? Avec ELLE ? Les filles qui font des courses c'est dangereux pour la santé tout le monde le sait… En plus cette fille est aussi dangereuse pour ma santé mentale… Elle est nuisible ! Non, pire, Toxique ! Les filles, ça achète tout ce que ca trouve et après qui c'est qui se trimbale tout ? Je vous le donne en mille…. C'est nous ! Ca explique en partit pourquoi je ne les supporte pas. Ok, c'était la remarque misogyne du jour… Je ne déteste pas toutes les filles mais les comme elle si !

- Super… Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire je suppose ?

- Avec la connerie que tu as faite tu ferais bien de ne pas la ramener Al. » Je sers les poings en croisant son regard. Je peux vous dire que quand la personne que vous aimez le plus au monde vous parle comme ça, ça fait mal. Quand il emploi ce ton là ça veut dire que je n'ai qu'une option est c'est la suivante : Me taire et me faire le plus petit possible en attendant que Monsieur Edward Elric décide que j'ai le droit de l'ouvrir. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lancer un regard quelque peu agressif à la gourde en face de moi, ce qui lui fait immédiatement baisser la tête, avant de m'assoir sur le canapé, attendant que tout ce beau monde finisse son thé en échangeant des banalités comme la prochaine pièce de théâtre ou le prochain film qui va sortir au cinéma, c'est navrant de... Ben oui, navrant de banalité… Edward se lève quelques minutes après, suivi de prêt par la blonde et tous deux s'habillent avant que je daigne le faire aussi, à contre cœur vous vous en doutez. Ce que j'aurais aimé dormir pour ne pas les voir ce matin…Je les suis jusqu'au dehors où la pluie s'est arrêtée, bien que le temps reste orageux et le ciel d'un gris menaçant. Je regarde « ça » et ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer la tête qu'elle ferait si la pluie venait lui ruiner ses parfaites petites bouclettes blondes. Idée à creuser selon moi… Ca pourrait être plaisant.

Nous arrivons plus tard dans la galerie de magasin et sincèrement, jamais je n'aurais pensé que ce serait aussi long et exténuant. Magasins après magasins, j'ai les bras qui s'encombrent petits à petits d'une multitude de boîtes que j'ai envie de jeter sur l'autre quiche chaque fois qu'elle ose un sourire. Fin de la matinée, on rentre enfin à la maison. Jamais je n'ai été aussi heureux d'être sur le chemin du retour pour rentrer… Nous passons à côté de la Tamise et j'avoue qu'une envie presque insurmontable de jeter tous les paquets dedans me prend soudainement. Je dois me retenir… Je ferme les yeux pour résister à la tentation et c'est quand je les rouvre que je me rends compte que je viens de faire un croche-pate à l'autre blondasse. J'ai envie de rire et la aussi, j'avoue que c'est très difficile de me retenir. Elle laisse échapper une plainte alors que son prince charmant –mon frère- se penche et l'aide à se relever alors qu'un sourire se dessine sur mon visage. Et c'est bien sûr quand ce sourire est le plus présent que Ed se retourne et me lance un regard furieux. Mon sourire s'estompe.

« Désolé, pas fait exprès. » Bon, ok, je ne suis pas du tout désolé loin de là. Par contre, je ne l'ai réellement pas fait exprès, bien qu'il ne semble pas vraiment me croire… Il faut voir le bon côté des choses : elle a laissé tomber son petit sourire. Vous savez, celui qui m'agace tant… Une atmosphère pesante règne jusqu'à se que nous soyons enfin arrivés à destination. Pas trop tôt… Ces paquets pèsent des tonnes… Le coucou de l'horloge nous accueil et je me rends compte qu'il est déjà midi. Et oui, quatre longues, très longues, heures à déambuler les bras pleins de boîboîtes comme un canard handicapé dans les rues de Londres avec nos deux cuicuis qui se bectent chaque fois qu'ils en ont l'occasion… Ca vous donne peut être une idée du supplice que j'ai enduré ? Non, il faut vraiment le vivre pour s'en rendre compte… Ed pose son manteau sur une chaise s'y assoie en prenant au passage une tasse de thé. Oui, la deuxième de la matinée. La sangsue s'approche et lui pose un baiser baveux sur la joue. Je ne peux m'empêcher de grimacer discrètement, ce qui n'échappe évidement pas à l'œil de faucon de Ed…

« Je sors manger quelque chose en ville avec des amies. Je vous laisse un peu tous les deux, profitez-en ! Lance-t-elle avec un sourire en se dirigeant vers la porte suivie de près par Edward.

- Amuse-toi bien. Sourit-il en lui faisant un signe de la main avant de fermer la porte… à clé. Ce qu'il ne fait habituellement jamais et cela veut aussi dire qu'il a quelque chose en tête. Je commence à faire ce que je fais de mieux depuis bientôt deux ans : à manger. Je l'entends approcher d'un pas calme mais plutôt bruyant dans le silence qui règne. Je déglutit péniblement en essayant tant bien que mal de me concentrer dans ma tâche. Il est bientôt à un mètre à peine de moi quand je daigne lui lancer un regard. Étrangement il arbore un visage d'un calme olympien, les mains dans les poches, les yeux rivés sur moi. Je réprime un frisson alors qu'il s'approche.

- Je t'avais dis que cette discutions n'était pas finie non ? Demande-t-il avec un sourire. Un sourire que je ne lui connaissais pas…

* * *

Bon, ben voila ! Un chapitre un peu court et sincèrement, que je trouve très moyen… Et c'est quoi ce faux suspens à la fin là -.-' ? J'essaierais de faire mieux pour le prochain chapitre et de le poster avant la fin de la semaine. J'espère tout de même que ça vous aura plut et je vous donne rendez-vous au chapitre 5, à plus mes petits canards ! ^^ (Pourquoi pas des pingouins non plus ? ._.')


	5. Chapter 5 : Baiser volé

Salut salut ! Bienvenue à mon 5eme chapitre ^^ Comme promis, posté avant la fin de la semaine ! Un peu court mais assez intense, pardonnez le blabla inutile pour rallonger le chapitre et aussi le côté prévisible de la scène mais les idées manquent à l'appel ^^ Bref, je vous laisse ! Bonne lecture ! n.n (et merci pour les reviews ! Je vous aime ! T.T)

* * *

Impossible de bouger. Littéralement cloué sur place. Enraciné dans le planché. Je porte toute mon attention au couteau que j'ai dans les mains pour ne pas déraper sur mon doigt tant je tremble… Il s'accoude à la petite table de la cuisine sans me quitter des yeux. Effectivement, il m'avait dit que cette discussion n'était pas finie. Mais qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien lui dire… ? Je ne pourrais jamais lui avouer mes sentiments sans me faire rejeter. Parce qu'il a sa copine, et que c'est mon frère… Je resserre mon emprise sur mon couteau pour ne pas qu'il me glisse des mains. Je déglutis péniblement en lui lançant quelques regards furtifs.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Je n'ai rien à dire de plus…  
- Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as fais ça, Al. Pourquoi j'ai fais ça ? Parce que je t'aime idiot ! Et que cette pimbèche est la barrière qui me sépare de toi ! Je ne peux que le penser… Mais jamais je n'aurais le courage de le dire à haute voix. J'aimerais tant qu'il puisse lire dans mes pensées ! Ca m'éviterait de m'expliquer et d'avoir à lui avouer…

- J'attends.

- Je t'ai dis que je n'avais rien à ajouter…

- Alors tu as fait ça sans raison ? Pour t'amuser peut être ? Pour m'amuser… ? Il est bête ou quoi… Tout ça n'a rien d'un jeu… Je veux juste qu'elle s'en aille loin, très loin ! Que je ne la vois plus jamais et que je retrouve le Edward que j'ai toujours connu, si ce n'est pas trop demandé !

- J'ai mes raisons… Et ça ne te regarde pas.

- Ca me regarde plus que quiconque. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu m'en voulais au point de lui faire croire des choses pareilles. Je le regarde, hébété. Il croit que je lui en veux pour quelque chose et que c'était une sorte de vengeance… ? Il est un peu à côté de la plaque pour le coup…

- Non, tu n'y es pas du tout là.

- Alors explique-moi, je veux comprendre. Je sers les dents face au plant de travail devant lequel je suis. Je lui lance un regard qui en dit long, espérant qu'il comprenne sans que j'aie besoin de lui expliquer. Il incline légèrement la tête sur le côté.

- Tu sais, Elysa est une fille gentille est franche...

- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant…

- Elle est vraiment ouverte et facile à vivre…

- Tout à fait…

- Elle est vraiment adorable…

- Charmante oui…

- Tu ne l'aime pas, hein ?

- Je la déteste. Aaah ! Enfin je l'ai dit ! Ca, c'est dit, et ce n'est pas à redire. Ce que ça fait du bien… Son regard se fait plus lourd sur moi à tel point même qu'il pèse sur mes épaules comme un manteau de plomb.

- Pourquoi… ? Question prévisible, je vous l'accord. Pourtant, il me reste impossible d'y répondre et vous savez pourquoi…

- Parce que je ne l'aime pas… Et toi, je peux savoir pourquoi tu es amoureux d'elle ?

- A-t-on vraiment besoin de raisons pour ça ? On ne sait jamais pourquoi on aime quelqu'un… Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'aime, je l'aime, c'est tout.

Mon cœur vient de se briser en mille morceaux… Dans mes rêves, c'est pour moi que sont ces mots là… Et c'est si doux… Là ils ne me sont pas destinés et ça a le pouvoir de réduire tous mes espoirs à néant en deux demies secondes…

- Moi en tout cas je sais pourquoi je la déteste… Ma voix est légèrement haineuse et je m'en rends bien compte. Mais je ne peux rien y faire… Je bouillonne sur place.

- Et pourquoi ?

- parce que, depuis qu'elle est là, je ne te reconnais plus ! Tu n'as plus la moindre attention à mon égard, tu ne vois plus qu'elle, il n'y a plus qu'elle dans ta vie et moi je n'existe plus ! Elle te fait changer et c'est pour ça que je la déteste ! Je… »

Impossible de finir ma phrase. J'en suis empêché. Par lui… Je suis pétrifié. Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi il fait ça ? Ca lui plait de me mettre les nerfs en boule ? Je ne peux pas finir ma tirade parce que ses lèvres m'en empêchent. Je ne l'ai pas vu venir… Toujours est-il qu'il est bien entrain de m'embrasser, je ne rêve pas… Ou peut être que si ? Je ne sais plus trop… Le temps s'est arrêté. C'est comme je le pensais, exactement comme je le pensais… Doux, chaud, c'est agréable… A vrai dire, c'est un rêve devenu réalité… toute la colère que je viens d'accumuler en quelques minutes s'est envolée en moins d'une seconde, quand ses lèvres ont rencontré les miennes. Je ne vois plus que nos corps séparés par quelques centimètres que je meurs d'envie de franchir... Mais je ne peux pas bouger. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui s'éloigne le premier, rompant cet instant de pur bien-être. Je reste le regard dans le vague alors qu'il s'éloigne doucement, les pieds cloués au sol, sans trop comprendre ce qui vient de m'arriver. Je porte une main hésitante à ma bouche en relevant les yeux vers lui, attendant une quelconque explication. J'attrape soudain un coup de chaud effroyable quand je me rends compte de se qu'il vient de se passer. J'imagine qu'en ce moment précis je pourrais facilement concurrencer tout un régiment de tomates bien mures sans aucun problème… Il plonge son regard dans le mien, le visage impassible, l'expression sérieuse. Nous restons ainsi quelques secondes avant qu'il ne brise en premier le silence.

« Désolé, Al, mais c'est comme ça. Elle va rester ici, et il faudra bien que tu t'y fasses un jour ou l'autre.

Ses paroles me semblent être parlées dans une langue étranglèrent tant mon cerveau à du mal à raisonner. Il tourne les talons avec un regard en coin pour moi.

- je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu as fais ça, mais je le saurais tôt ou tard même s'il faut employer les grands moyens. Al. Et fais attention, ça va déborder… Finit-il en rejoignant le salon alors que je reportais mon attention sur la casserole remplie d'eau bouillonnante à ras bord. Je me redresse légèrement, encore un peu choqué, et ressaisis la cuillère en bois pour la sortir de l'eau et éteindre le feu. Je me pince par précaution, pur être bien sûr que tout ceci est réel… Je pensais à un rêve, mais tout semble indiqué que je suis bel et bien éveillé. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment du pourquoi il a fait ça, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner en réprimant d'étranges sensations qui m'envahissent sans ma permission. J'essai d'ignorer les spasmes désagréables qui me taquinent et sors deux assiettes en essayant de respirer calmement. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à le regarder à nouveau en face après ça… Je mets la table aussi normalement que possible, comme si rien ne s'était passé, malgré que le tremblement de mes mains me trahisse. Il vient prendre place en face de moi et j'essai comme je peux de ne pas croiser son regard, chose plutôt difficile puise que lui semble vouloir à tout prix croiser le mien… Il ne semble pas gêné parce qu'il vient de faire… Et vu la façon dont il s'y est pris, cela n'avait rien d'une maladresse… Il était bien conscient de son geste quand il a fait ça. Je regarde sans appétit l'assiette devant moi, mais quand je me dis que si je relève la tête, je vais le voir, elle me parait soudainement beaucoup plus intéressante, cette assiette…

« Al ?

Je sursaute légèrement. Je ne m'attendais pas à entendre sa voix dans le silence qui règne en ce moment à table… je ne lève pas pour autant les yeux de mon assiette et me contente de lui répondre d'un bruitage interrogatif.

- Tu n'as pas faim ?

- Non… Ma voix sonne absente et vague, sans émotion particulière… Il s'accoude à la table en désignant mon assiette intacte.

- Ne me dis pas que je vais être obligé de te faire manger quand même ?

Je relève précipitamment la tête, puis subjugué que jamais. J'ai les joues comme deux fards. Il sait très bien s'y prendre… Et c'est plus que réussit. Je le fixe, les yeux comme deux soucoupes. Il émet un petit rire typiquement Edwardien qui m'avait tant manqué depuis l'arriver de « Ca »…

- Ne fais pas cette tête je plaisante ! Lance-t-il en riant de plus bel alors que la porte s'ouvre soudainement laissant apparaitre le pire de mes cauchemars et son sourire éblouissant.

- Contente de voir que ça va mieux entre vous !

Oui… Tu ne crois pas si bien dire…

* * *

Voila voila ! Comme d'habitude le blabla de fin de chapitre super barbant, vous savez où cliquer pour reviewer non ? ^^ Aller, a la prochaine pour le 6eme chapitre déjà commencé et qui devrait donc paraitre au plus tard Mercredi, bisou !


	6. Chapter 6: Chat de Gouttière

Bonjour bonsoir, peu importe ! :3 Bienvenue au 6eme chapitre ! Pitié… Ayez la bonté d'excuser ce retard… Faut dire ça à SFR qui merde en permanence ! Hum Hum… Bref… Ah oui et pour les reviews… je vous remercie infiniment :3 ! Ca me fait chaud au cœur de voir que mon histoire tordue vous plait ! ^^ Je me surprends moi-même des fois, quand je me relis U_u En tout cas, bonne lecture !

* * *

Sincèrement, c'est la première fois que je la vois avec soulagement… Non je ne suis pas content de la voir mais disons que Ed va reprendre une attitude « normale » devant sa chérie d'amour et arrêter de me regarder comme ça… « Ca » s'assoie, « Ca » et son sourire tellement… tellement… Beurk !

« Dites, puise que vous vous êtes réconciliés, on pourrait faire quelque chose cet après midi non ? demande-t-elle pleine s'espoir et débordante de bonne humeur. Ed lui lance un regard désolé.

- Je suis désolé mais j'ai du travail… Je ne peux pas refuser, il faut que j'y aille. Elle baisse légèrement la tête, un peu triste. Stoooop ! Arrêt sur image ! (Ces quelques mots qui pourrissent ma fic ont la vie dure…) Si il part travailler ça veut dire que… je vais me retrouver tout seul… Avec « Ca » ! Naaaaaaan… ! Edward regarde soudain la pendule et se lève un peu vite.

- Bon, j'y vais, j'essaierais de ne pas revenir trop tard, mais je ne suis sûr de rien…

Je me lève en même temps que lui alors qu'il me regarde intrigué.

- Al ? Où tu vas ?

- Je sors faire un tour, je n'aime pas rester enfermé comme ça, même si il pleut… j'attrape mon manteau plus vite que lui et le met vite fait sur mes épaule, pour être sûr de ne pas rester ne serait-ce qu'une petite seconde tout seul avec « Ca »… Je sors donc avant lui et prend bien évidement le chemin totalement à l'opposé du sien pour être sûr de bien mettre de la distance entre nous. Il pleut, oui, il pleut, comme la plus part du temps à Londres, ce n'est pas juste un cliché… Ca m'arrive souvent de me promener comme ça dans les rues, tout seul. Ca m'apaise… Surtout qu'après ce qu'il vient de se passer avec Ed il me faut du temps et d'espace pour réfléchir. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de cet acte… Est-ce qu'il aurait deviné ? Ou est-ce qu'il a fait ça pour se moquer de moi d'une certaine manière… ? Ce n'est pas son genre… Alors pourquoi ? Il ne fait jamais rien sans raison… Lui, il ne m'aime pas… Ou du moins ses sentiments s'arrêtent à un amour fraternel, comme cela devrait également être mon cas… Mais je ne sais pas ce qui cloche dans ma tête, le tout étant que je suis amoureux de mon frère… C'est de l'inceste ça non… ? Je grimace. Je crois que je me pose trop de questions, le pire étant que la plupart restent souvent sans réponses… Je continu à marcher le long des rues et ruelles. Il ne pleut pas averse, mais quelques petites goutes qui ne nécessitent pas qu'on prenne un parapluie. A part bien sûr quand on ne veut pas ruiner ses jolies petites bouclettes blondes que j'ai envie d'arracher de la tête à l'autre là… franchement, je ne pensais pas arriver à un tel niveau de haine pour quelqu'un… Avec Ed on a pas mal de fois rencontré des grands méchants, quand on était… La bas… Mais jamais un seul n'a eu sur moi cet effet là… Elle m'énerve rien que par sa présence, c'est horrible. Un bruis retient soudain mon attention. Comme… un gémissement, aigu… On dirait… un bruitage d'enfant… Ou bien… Le miaulement d'un chaton en détresse ! Je cherche un moment l'origine du bruis et débouche finalement dans une petite ruelle sombre et à la limite de l'inondation. J'avance doucement dans la rue étroite et baisse les yeux sur une petite boule de poil blanche trempée jusqu'aux os. La petite boule de poil blanche en question me lance un regard plein de détresse et je fonds comme neige au soleil…

« Pauvre petit… Tu dois être gelé… Ne t'inquiète pas je vais m'occuper de toi… »

Je retire mon manteau et l'enveloppe dedans en commençant à rebrousser chemin. J'essai de marcher vite, d'autant plus que la pluie commence à tomber à grosses goutes… Ed va encore me sermonner d'avoir ramené un chat à la maison mais ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si je tombe toujours sur des petits chats trop mignons qui ne demandent qu'à être recueillis ! Il pleut des cordes et je me mets carrément à courir le long des rues non sans finir tremper par la pluie et les flaques d'eau mais je tiens à ce que ce chaton ne me claque pas dans les bras… J'arrive finalement et me hâte d'entrée dans l'appartement, à bout de souffle. Je tousse en entrant alors que j'aperçois « Ca » assise sur le canapé qui tourne vers moi un regard un peu alarmé.

« Alphonse ? Tu es trempé !

Elle se lève et me rejoint en quelques pas. Elle regarde mon manteau en boule dans mes bras et s'approche.

- C'est… Un chaton ? Attends…

Elle part et revient avec une serviette qu'elle me pose sur les épaules en m'indiquant de m'assoir sur le canapé, ce que je fais sans discuter, j'ai trop froid pour penser à quoi que ce soit… Je frissonne en jetant un coup d'œil à la boule de poil que j'ai toujours serrée contre moi. Elle s'agenouille devant et caresse la tête du chaton.

- Pauvre petit chat… Tu t'es rendu malade pour le sauver ? C'est courageux…

Je lève les yeux vers elle alors qu'elle m'adresse un sourire.

- Il a dut rester longtemps dans la rue sans manger… le pauvre…

Cette fois elle part et reviens avec un petit bol de lait tiède qu'elle présente au chaton qui se jette littéralement dessus. Je regarde la blonde d'un œil méfiant en serrant la serviette sur mes épaules.

- Ed n'aime pas vraiment les chats… Il ne voudra pas qu'il reste ici… Elle met ses mains sur ses hanches avec un sourire déterminé.

- Si on se ligue contre lui il n'aura pas le choix ! »

Je la regarde un moment alors qu'elle caresse la petite boule de poils du bout des doigts. Comme ça elle aime les chats… Elle a l'air beaucoup moins idiote quand elle n'affiche pas son sourire vomitif… Les nuages noirs s'accumulent au dessus des toits et le tonnerre ne met que peu de temps à venir s'ajouter au spectacle des éclairs qui déchirent le ciel assombri. J'attends que le chaton se soit endormi sur un coussin après avoir mangé pour me lever et aller mettre des vêtements propres et secs. Je me mets debout difficilement et vois soudain le paysage tournoyer autour de moi. En à peine deux secondes tout devient noir et je m'effondre sur le sol, j'ai perdu connaissance.

OooOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Une chose est sûre, j'ai mal au crâne. Autre chose sûre : Je ne suis pas tout seul à occuper cette chambre dans laquelle je viens de me réveiller. J'ouvre prudemment les yeux dans la semi obscurité de la pièce et aperçois deux orbes dorées m'observer avec bienveillance. J'attends une seconde que ma vision brouillée par la fièvre revienne à la normale pour en être sûr, c'est bien lui. Je me redresse légèrement sous les couvertures.

« Nii-San… ?

Il me sourit en remontant la couverture sur mes avant bras.

- Ne bouge pas… Reste couché. M'intime-t-il avec une voix rassurante en m'incitant à me recoucher.

- Il m'est arrivé quoi… ?

- Tu as perdu connaissance tout à l'heure… Le médecin est passé et il nous a dit que tu as attrapé un rhum un peu rude…

je prends soudain compte de quelque chose. Je me redresse plu vite cette fois.

- le chaton, il va bien ? Aie… je pose une main sur mon front avec une exclamation de douleur alors qu'il me recouche une nouvelle fois.

- j'ai dis de rester couché… Ton chaton va très bien ne t'en fais pas pour lui il est traité comme un roi… mais tu n'aurais pas dut te démener comme ça juste pour un chat de gouttière Al…

- Il serait mort de froid ou de faim si je n'avais pas fait ça…

- Je préfère que ce soit lui plutôt que toi…

Je me tourne brusquement et le regarde me sourire. Ca y est… J'ai les joues qui me brûlent soudain et ce n'est pas que dut à la fièvre… Je remonte la couette sur mes épaules en savourant la chaleur de mon lit alors qu'Ed se lève et c'est là que je me rends conte qu'il est déjà tard puise qu'il est en robe de chambre. D'ailleurs, moi aussi je suis en pyjama… Ca veut dire… Qu'il m'a déshabillé et mis en pyjama pendant que j'étais dans les vapes ?! Le rouge sur mes joues s'accentue avec la chaleur alors que j'essai comme je peux de les cacher. Il s'apprête à sortir de la chambre quand je lui lance un regard fiévreux et un peu honteux à la fois.

- Nii-San ! je… Tu peux rester avec moi… ? S'il te plait…

Il me regarde un moment sans rien dire puis me sourit et s'avance vers le lit pour en soulever les draps et se glisser dessous avec moi. Je ferme les yeux et profite de ce moment alors qu'il me caresse les cheveux et éteins la lumière. Je suis bien. Bien mieux que n'importe où… Je suis dans ses bras, et c'est comme dans un rêve. Je m'abandonne au sommeil sans aucune inquiétude. Il est là, avec moi, et c'est tout ce qui compte. J'ai à peine le temps de l'entendre me chuchoter un « Bonne nuit petit frère » avant de cesser de lutter et de laisser Morphée me bercer.

- Je t'aime…

* * *

Voilou ! Encore désolée pour le retard… Bref ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut et que ce p'tit chat vous a un peu attendrit ! Il aura sa place bien déterminée dans la cuite de l'histoire, vous verrez ! N'hésitez pas à me reviewer et je remercie particulièrement **Tiphanoushkoushki **et **LuneXD **Voila, petite dédie à vous deux de la part de moi et de p'tit chat qui aura son nom révélé dans le prochain chapitre mwahahahahahahahhahaha ….. ._.' :sort loin, très loin:


	7. Chapter 7 : La roseraie

Me revoilà ! Ca faisait longtemps… En même temps… entre mes deux semaine de vacances et cette fichue rentrée j'ai jamais le temps d'écrire moi ! Le 7eme chapitre donc… Ca n'avance pas des masses dans celui là… à si ! Peut être un peu ! Petite note drama mais rien de bien méchant… Quoi que… Pauvre Al… Qu'est-ce qu'il en bave quand même… (Hum hum U_U) Bonne lecture ! ^^ (PS : Une fois de plus merci pour les reviews et j'espère que cette suite plaira à mes plus fervente lectrices et commentatrices qui se reconnaitrons :3)

* * *

J'ouvre doucement un œil, puis deux, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a la chance d'être réveillé par le chant des oiseaux… Je me frotte brièvement les yeux et tourne instinctivement la tête sur ma gauche pour vérifier que celui qui a occupé mon lit cette nuit y est toujours. Et oui, il est là, encore endormit, ses longs cheveux blonds éparpillés sur son oreiller, le visage à demi éclairé par les premiers rayons orangés du soleil… C'est très cliché comme scène non ? Je vous le concède… Mais il est si beau en cet instant que je n'arrive plus à détacher le regard de son visage angélique… J'approche prudemment une main pour effleurer sa joue du bout des doigts, j'avoue que s'il se réveillait maintenant, je serais assez embarrassé… Je retrace chaque contour de son visage aux traits quasi parfaits… Je laisse glisser mes doigts jusqu'à sa bouche que je qualifierais volontiers de tentatrice… Je passe un doigt sur sa lèvre inferieur et remarque le sourire qui se dessine sur son visage qui me fait reculer précipitamment. Je me lève le feu aux joues légèrement honteux. Je ne devrais pas avoir ce genre de gestes déplacés envers lui mais c'est plus fort que moi… Remarque… C'est plutôt saint si on compare ça aux rêves au contenu pour le moins explicites que je fais souvent… Je réprime un frisson quand j'entends un grattement sur la porte de ma chambre que j'ouvre doucement. Je baisse les yeux vers la petite boule blanche à mes pieds que je soulève de terre.

« Bonjour toi… » Dis-je en lui chatouillant les oreilles. Je regarde une dernière fois mon frère endormit dans l'entrebâillement de la porte avant de la refermer avec douceur pour ne faire aucun bruis. Je marche jusqu'à la cuisine et dépose le chaton pour lui donner un bol de lait. Je le regarde laper avec plaisir le continu et tourne la tête vers ma cuisine en souriant. Au travail…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoO

J'enlève tout juste mon tablier quand j'entends des pas dans le couloir et la porte s'ouvre. Je me tourne vers lui enthousiaste et tout sourire.

« Bonjour Nii-San ! Dis-je d'un ton enjoué qui le fait sourire.

- Bonjour… Tu as l'air bien joyeux… Y'a-t-il une raison à ça… ? Me demande-t-il d'un air complice. Mon sourire s'élargi.

- Suis-moi !

Je le prends par la main pour le trainer jusqu'à la coure et il n'oppose aucune résistance. J'ouvre la porte et il en reste bouche bée. Oui, cette coure dont on avait condamné la porte en croyant qu'elle ne menait nulle part… Je désigne le petit escalier en pierre qui serpente entre les rosiers jusqu'en bas en souriant. Le cadre est enchanteur… l'herbe est plus verte que partout ailleurs, un parfum de fleurs enivrant qui flotte dans l'air devient presque trop lourd avec les rayons chauds du soleil presque à son zénith. Sans parler du lierre et autres plantes sauvages qui grimpent sur les mûrs et du chaîne massif qui se perd en hauteur dans la lumière aveuglante de ce matin de juin. En y regardant de plus prêt on voit qu'une balançoire y est encore solidement accrochée. Un peu plus loin, on découvre une magnifique fontaine qui marche à nouveau par mes soins et où se baignent les oiseaux. J'observe Edward toujours subjugué par la scène digne d'un compte de fée. Mon doigt se déplace dans l'air pour lui faire remarquer une petite table au milieu de la verdure. Je descends les escaliers sans lâcher sa main que je tiens toujours fermement, comme s'il pouvait m'échapper d'une seconde à l'autre… Comme j'en ai l'impression… Nous nous assoyons à table et il admire mon chef d'œuvre culinaire du jour avec appétit.

- Ca à l'air super bon… Tu t'es dépassé…

Il me sourit et moi je pique un fard, pour changer. Sauf que cette fois, il semble le remarquer…

- Al… ? Est-ce que ça va… ? Tu as l'air bizarre tout à coup…

Evidemment que je me sens bizarre espèce de guignol ! Je ne supporte pas que tu me fasses ce sourire là ! Les seules fois où je l'ai aperçu ce sourire foireux, tu t'es mis à faire des choses bizarres… Et très agréables… Comme m'embrasser par exemple… Raaah ! Voila que je me remets à fantasmer sur mon frère… Et bien sûr c'est à ce moment là que mon rêve de cette nuit me revient en mémoire, accentuant pas mal mes rougeurs au passage… Il remarque mon air déconfit et se rapproche un peu de moi à mesure que moi-même je recule.

- Tu fais vraiment une drôle de tête… Tu as de la fièvre ? Me demande-t-il en posant une main sur ma joue, m'immobilisant dans la seconde. Je me retrouve assis sur le banc en pierre, lui au dessus de moi… Il est si prêt que j'entendrais presque son cœur battre et son souffle sur mon visage… J'ai l'impression qu'il se rapproche encore malgré lui de mon visage. Ses cheveux pour une fois détachés caressent mes épaules me faisant frissonner alors que ses lèvres effleurent les miennes de très prêt, se frôlant, se taquinant, sans jamais vraiment se toucher… Ce « presque contact » Devient vite une torture, à tel point que je me sens obliger de combler l'espace qui nous sépare en scellant nos deux bouches par un baiser. Un flash, une vision, lointaine, mais bien présente… je suis là… et lui aussi… Il se penche à mon oreille pour me dire quelque chose… Un souffle, un chuchotement, ces quelques mots murmurés au creux de mon cou… « Je t'aime… » Je reviens à la réalité brusquement. Peut être trop brusquement même… je recule précipitamment sans trop savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire.

- Je… Je… Je suis… Je suis désolé…

Je me lève le plus rapidement possible et commence à marcher –courir- en direction de la maison pour échapper à son regard qui pèse dans mon dos… Seulement une main m'empêche de m'enfuir, cette main, c'est la sienne. Et à vrai dire, chaque contact avec sa peau m'envoi des frissons électrisant à travers tout le corps. Je me retourne lentement pour lui faire face, même si j'appréhende ce qu'il va bien pouvoir me dire… Il me sourit, sincèrement je crois...

- Tu ne vas pas t'enfuir comme ça… J'aimerais bien qu'on discute…

Je réprime un désagréable frisson

- De quoi veux-tu qu'on parle… ?

Ma voix sonne un peu distante mais c'est peut être mieux ainsi…

- Ca fait quelques jours que je t'observe Alphonse et je sais très bien que quelque chose ne va pas. J'aimerais que tu me dise ce que c'est… Ou bien je n'ai pas le droit de le savoir… ?

Il se retrouve confronté à ce silence qui est le mien et qui est le signe d'une certaine agitation en moi…

- Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec…

- Non. Tais-toi. Je ne veux même pas entendre son nom… Je sais que ça parait égoïste mais… En fait… j'aimerais bien… J'aimerais bien que… Tu te préoccupe un peu plus de moi… Et un peu moins d'elle (il à faillit dire de « ca »… C'est un cas désespéré…)

- Al…

- Laisse-moi…

- Al… !

- j'ai dis laisse moi !

- Explique-moi !

- Je t'aime pauvre idiot ! C'est si dur à comprendre ?! Fais-moi croire que tu ne t'en doutais pas ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as embrassé dans la cuisine l'autre fois ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'amuse à me redonner espoir pour tout anéantir la seconde d'après ?! Pourquoi tu t'amuse à me faire mal…

Les larmes me brûle les yeux et me font voir floue mais j'aperçois très bien l'expression de son visage… Surpris ? Choqué ? Dégouté ? Un peu de chaque ? Je ne sais pas… Mais il lâche doucement mon poignet.

- Alphonse… Tu…

- Tais-toi imbécile ! Tu parles d'un frère ! Tu es si obsédé par cette fille que tu passe à côté de l'essentiel… J'en ai marre de voir les gens sourire autour de moi et que je sois obliger de souffrir en silence… J'en ai marre… Maintenant c'est dit… alors pense que tu veux j'en ai rien à faire… mais fichez moi la paix ! Et allez étaler votre bonheur loin de moi… Laissez-moi en paix… »

Je me mets à courir sans demander mon reste pour aller m'enfermer à clé dans ma chambre. Les minutes passent et personne ne vient frapper à ma porte. Je fini par m'endormir d'épuisement, je ne sais pas si c'était le bon choix à faire, et de toute façon, c'est trop tard pour les regrets… Les rêves… C'est le seule moment où je peux vivre librement, c'est pour ça que j'attends toujours la nuit avec impatiente… Parce que la réalité paraît si compliquée et si injuste à comparer… Le seul problème de cet échappatoire c'est que… quand on se réveille après avoir fait le plus beau rêve de sa vie, le monde dans lequel on vit paraît encore plus vide et dénué de sens… Ces quelques mots chuchotés à mon oreille… était-ce réel ou bien le plus beau des mirages… ?

* * *

Bon… Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas quitter la fic pour aller prendre des anti dépresseurs, je vous informe qu'à partir de maintenant et pour une période indéterminée, je posterais un chapitre sûr par Week End, sauf exception… Autrement j'espère que ce court chapitre dramatique et dénué d'humour vous aura plut tout de même… Bon… Il fallait bien qu'il finisse par les avouer ses sentiments… Non ? C'est chose faite ! J'ai ma petite idée sur la suite… Ca promet. Sur ce je vous dis à la semaine prochaine (logiquement) Bisous ! (je viens de me rendre compte que je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse… J'ai pas révéler le nom du chaton… je suis impardonnable…. Au prochain chapitre c'est juré ! :D)


	8. Chapter 8 : La contrainte

Salut ! Alors comme promis, voici le 8ème chapitre ! Dans les temps ! Et oui, moi, qui suis toujours en retard sur les dates convenues, cette fois c'est la bonne! Heu... Désolée... Bon, trêve de bavardages et place au chapitre ! Je ne sais même pas comment cette idée m'est venue à l'esprit, mais ça fait peur... Enfin bref ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

-Moustache ? Non, trop banal... On abandonne aussi l'idée de chaussette, tu es tout blanc, ça le ferait pas... Hum... J'ai trouvé ! **Shiro*** ! Ca te plait ça ?

Pour toute réponse j'ai le droit à un miaulement du genre qui me fait fondre sur place. Oui, ça lui ira super bien ! Je caresse le chat en me recouchant sur mon lit les yeux dans le vague, je réfléchit à ça depuis des jours... Non, pas le nom du chat ! C'est autre chose... Ca fait bientôt une semaine que je me suis disputer avec Nii-San et donc que l'on ne s'adresse plus la parole... Quelle ironie... Je me plaignais sans arrêt qu'il était trop orgueilleux et maintenant c'est moi qui suis trop fier pour aller lui parler... J'ai faillit plusieurs fois céder à la tentation de sortir de ma chambre et de lui sauter dessus pour lui dire que je sui désolé, seulement je ne suis pas du tout sur de sa réaction et puis ce n'est tout de même pas à moi de m'excuser... Si ? Je ne sais plus détacher le vrai du faux... Mais c'est vrai après tout, ça se voit ce que je récent pour lui quand même non...? Et puis... Pourquoi quand je lui ai avouer il est resté muet comme ça... Je veux dire, il aurait pu réagir au moins, dire quelque chose... Même si ça avait été une insulte... J'aurais préféré ça à son silence... Ca fait bientôt une semaine que je ne suis pas sortit de cette chambre. Tout les jours il frappe à ma porte et me parle avec une voix autoritaire, parfois plus sévère, colérique, et c'est derniers jours, c'est plutôt sur un ton las qu'il me parle. Il vient de moins en moins... D'ailleurs, il n'est même pas encore passé aujourd'hui... Je commence à avoir faim moi... Peut être qu'il veut me forcer à sortir par la faim... C'est grotesque comme supposition, je sais. Je grimace alors que mon ventre émet un grognement plaintif. Oui, j'ai l'estomac qui cri famine... Je me redresse un peu sur mon lit quand j'entends des pas dans le couloir. Mon repas ? Je l'espère. Comme d'habitude, il frappe trois coups à ma porte et je me contente d'attendre.

- Al, j'en ai plus que marre que tu t'enferme dans cette chambre et je ne vais pas venir tous les quarts d'heure pour voir si tu es disposé à me parler... D'ailleurs je sais très bien que butté comme tu es en ce moment tu ne m'ouvrira pas. Seulement désolé de te le dire comme ça, mais il n'y a pas besoin de chercher beaucoup plus que ça pour comprendre que tu as un problème...

Je serre les dents et fronce les sourcils. Comment ça un problème ? Il ne comprends donc rien de ce que je lui ai cracher à la figure avant de m'enfermer dans ma chambre il y de ça une semaine ? Il est bouché ma parole... Je fixe la porte toujours les sourcils froncés, je sais très bien qu'il n'a pas fini son joli petit discours...

- C'est pour ça qu'à partir de cet après midi et jusqu'à ce que tu recommence à te comporter normalement, tu ira voir quelqu'un... C'est fini ton petit cinéma Alphonse... Je ne vais pas jouer les grands frères modèle toute ma vie pour un gamin borné qui ne fait aucun effort. Et ne pense même pas à refuser, tu n'as pas le choix.

J'en reste bouche bée. Il se fiche de moi ou bien ? Il a réellement payer un psy pour que je déballe ma vie...? Mais ce n'est pas d'aller voir quelqu'un qui va changer quoi que ce soit ! Il n'a donc pas comprit ce que je lui ai dit... Que le problème ne venait pas de moi ou de mon esprit dérangé mais bien de sa petite personne! C'est vraiment un imbécile profond, encore plus que je ne le pensais... Où est passé Edward Elric, celui que je connaissais...? Je me lève précipitamment les poings serrés.

- Je n'irais pas !

Ca c'est dit, ce n'est plus à redire. Et que quelqu'un essai de m'y contraindre pour voir, je l'attends de pied ferme !

- Oh si tu iras !

- Jamais de la vie !

- C'est pour ton bien Al ! Il faut que tu avoue que tu as un énorme soucis !

- Je ne suis pas dérangé ! Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi ! C'est juste que vous ne comprenez rien ! Même quand on vous le jette à la figure !

Il marque une pause de quelques secondes et je commence à croire qu'il est partit mais il reprend finalement.

- Tu iras parce que tu en as besoin, un point c'est tout. Il faut voir la vérité en face, Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez toi en ce moment... Tu le sais aussi bien que moi... Alors arrête d'être butté à ce point et écoute un peu ce que je te dis... Tu iras et tu auras plutôt intérêt à sortir de ton petit mutisme ridicule... Si tu n'es pas sortit de cette chambre à 15h Al, j'enfonce cette foutue porte et il ne vaut mieux pas pour toi que ça arrive...

Une fois de plus je me suis retenu d'ouvrir la porte et de lui mettre une ou deux bonnes claques pour lui remettre les idées en place et les yeux en face des trous comme ils devraient l'être normalement. Je me laisse tomber mollement sur le sol de ma chambre alors que Shiro s'approche et se frotte à mon avant bras en ronronnant. Je pose une main sur sa tête sans détacher les yeux de la porte de ma chambre. Je me demande vraiment pourquoi tout est toujours aussi compliqué, et pour quoi est-ce que tout le monde cherche à compliquer encore plus ce qui l'est déjà bien suffisamment... Ca me dépasse... Je me lève, tout aussi mollement que je suis tombé. C'est bien la pire chose qu'il pouvait m'arriver... Je vous parie tout ce que vous voulez que c'est l'autre blondasse qui lui a mis cette idée en tête quand il lui a gentiment rapporter toutes mes paroles de la dernière fois comme un bon chienchien... J'en mettrais même ma main au feu... Il n'y bien que "Ca" pour avoir des idées pareilles... Je tourne la clé dans la serrure et hésite quelques secondes la main posée sur la poignée métallique de la porte avant de la tourner doucement. Quand j'aurais franchie cette porte ce sera comme un échec face à lui que je devrais assumer. Après tout je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de faire ce qu'il me demande, même s'il peut toujours se brosser pour que je raconte ma vie à un parfait inconnu payer des millions pour écouter les problèmes des gens... Cette porte je la referme finalement derrière moi une fois que je suis sortit et fait face à ce fameux regard ambré à quelques mètres à peine de moi, à l'autre bout du couloir. A ce moment j'aurais imaginé un sourire triomphant sur son visage, mais si j'avais du décrire cette expression par un simple mot j'aurais dit qu'en ce moment ou j'ai croisé son regard, il était empli d'une profonde tristesse... Quand est-ce que j'avais vu ce regard là pour la dernière fois déjà...?

* * *

***Shiro : Le mot "Shiro" signifie "blanc" en japonais.**

Comma d'habitude un peu court mais le prochain chapitre paraitra bien avant le week end prochain et les chapitres suivants aussi ! Donc ce que j'ai dis à la fin du 7eme chapitre n'est déjà plus d'actualité ! ^^ En gros les chapitres peuvent arriver un peu n'importe quand dans la semaine pourvu que je trouve un peu de temps pour les écrire. Voila, à la prochaine, bisou !


End file.
